The research of nano-molecular sieves has attracted great attention. They have high value in many fields such as fine chemicals, sustained drug release, surfactants, and heterogeneous catalysis, due to their large specific surface areas, many surface-active centers, and strong thermal stability.
There are many methods for surface modification of molecular sieves, and a common method is to react with silane under hydrothermal conditions. This method is mild and effective, and it is widely used in various experiments. The previous silane modification can only allow the surface of the molecular sieve to be covered by the same kind of group. Although the hydrophilic or hydrophobic nature of the material can be regulated, it does not have an amphiphilic activity.
The organic-inorganic composite nanoporous material as a new functional material has attracted wide attention. As compared with traditional zeolites, such material has unique adsorption capacity and high catalytic activity. Many people have studied the synthesis of the organic-inorganic hybrid nanoporous material. Tatsumi and his colleagues (Science 2003, 300, 470-472; Chem. Mater. 2005, 17, 3913-3920; Chem. Mater. 2008, 20, 972-980) synthesized zeolites with LTA-, MFI- and *BEA-type topologies by replacing the oxygen atoms in the framework structure with methylene linked to two silicon atoms. The successful use of organosilanes has added new functions to zeolites, but this approach inevitably leads to structural defects, because the organic groups located in the micropores may destroy their microporosity.